


Meant to Be

by angryechoesbeware



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryechoesbeware/pseuds/angryechoesbeware
Summary: Biana realizes she has feelings for Dex, which leads to a series of awkward-and sweet-situations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry my writing isn't that great. I am a newbie, after all! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my Dexiana story and I hope you enjoy the rest when it's published!

Biana wrapped her cape more tightly around her shoulders and hugged her knees. The temperature was getting colder. She could see her breath puff out in little clouds when she breathed, and her toes were beginning to feel numb.

The wind flung some cold water onto Biana's shoes. She shivered. Wrapping her cape even more tightly around her, Biana looked up at the stars. She could spot so many that she would've been able to bottle if she didn't-

A weird tingly sensation settled over Biana. Someone was watching her. Biana whirled around. The Neverseen? Why would they come to her??

Nobody was there. Wait. A rustle in a nearby bush. Biana cautiously got to her feet. She took one step. Crack! The sudden noise of a stick snapping in half beneath Biana's foot startled her. She jumped back. Realizing it was just a piece of wood, Biana began towards the bush again. Her sharp eye caught a pointy rock on the ground a few feet away. She snatched it up. Rock raised over her head, Biana moved towards the bush.

A pair of periwinkle eyes appeared through the gaps in the bush. Biana, realizing who it was, sighed and dropped the rock.

"Dex, get out of there."

A boy with mussed up strawberry blond hair slowly rose from behind the bush.

"H-hi." He smiled sheepishly.

Before Biana could say anything, she shivered from a sudden gust of wind.

"Here, lemme help," Dex took his cape off and wrapped it around Biana's shoulders over her own.

"Th-thanks," Biana shivered. Dex smiled sweetly at her. She couldn't help but blush. He was so soft, almost like a cinnamon roll.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired once she was warm again.

"Following you," Dex raised an eyebrow. "You know it's gonna take a while to bottle all those stars by yourself."

Biana looked down. "I know but I thought I could do it."

Dex chuckled. "Biana, I know how clumsy you are. I was not here two minutes before you tripped and broke one of the bottles."

Biana's face turned crimson.

"Or when you got startled by the wind and-"

"I didn't mean to drop all my supplies in the water!" Biana was indignant. "That was an accident."

Dex smiled. Biana stared up at him. His hair rustled in the wind. His periwinkle eyes seemed to twinkle at her. And his smile...oh his smile...

Biana jerked away from Dex's sudden touch on her shoulder. He immediately backed away.

"Sorry," Biana looked down and tucked a strand of long dark hair behind one ear. Why was she acting so weird around Dex all of a sudden? She never looked at him that way before. Well, they hadn't been alone very often...

"Well I better be getting back to Everglen," Biana thrust Dex's cape into his arms and fumbled around in her pocket for her home crystal. It wasn't there.

"Wh-where did it go?!" Biana was alarmed. How could she have gone and lost her home crystal of all things? Now she was in trouble...

"Um, Biana," Dex spoke up. "I could bring you b-back to Everglen-I mean-if you want...well, I me-mean I can't take you to Everglen directly but i-i-if I take you to Rimeshire I'm sure I could ask m-my Mom to take you back to Everglen, but only if you want I mean, I don't know, it's your choice-oh I'm r-r-rambling sorry..." his voice trailed off as his cheeks blushed pink.

Biana smiled. He was so cute when he stuttered.

Oh my gosh what?! Since when did she get thoughts like that about Dex? She shook her head to clear it.

"N-no?" Dex stuttered. "Th-that's fine I mean I'm sure you could get Fitz to come get you-"

"No!" Biana said. She blushed when he looked at her, startled. "I-I mean, no, I don't mind if you take me home." She smiled.

Dex smiled. "Well th-then, let's go," he pulled out his home crystal.

"Wait!" Biana grabbed his arm. "What about my crystal?"

"Um, I'm sure Alden could..." He stopped, not really paying attention to what he was saying anyway, because he noticed how close Biana was to him.

Biana wasn't paying attention anymore either. Dex's periwinkle eyes sparkled, reflecting the night stars. Biana was mesmerized and couldn't tear her gaze away from them.

Noticing he was staring, Dex cleared his throat and said, "Um, like I was saying, I'm sure Alden c-could get you another crystal..."

Biana swallowed and then nodded. "Oh, um, yeah...he probably could..." She looked away. "Speaking of my dad, I should probably get home before he kills me."

Dex smiled. He held out his hand. Biana shyly took it.

Moments later they disappeared into the light.


	2. Matchmaking Scrolls

A week had passed since the leaping crystals episode. Dex stood under the leapmaster at Rimeshire.

"Foxfire!" he yelled into the crystals. The leapmaster spun around as it slowly lowered and one of the crystals shot a beam of light at the ground. Dex stepped toward it.

"Dex!" a voice called. Dex sighed. He knew he wouldn't have been able to get away with "forgetting" about the triplets again.

Juline appeared in the room with Dex's siblings, Rex, Lex, and Bex. They grinned at Dex with a devilish look in their eyes.

"Dex you have got to stop leaving without your brothers and sister. I don't want to take them to Foxfire myself," Juline scolded.

"But Mom they always embarrass me in front of Sophie!" Dex protested. He blushed when he realized what he just said.

Juline looked like she was about to smile but held back. She turned to the triplets. "Rex, Lex and Bex, stop embarrassing your brother."

"Yeah like that's gonna work," Dex grumbled under his breath.

"Don't worry Dexypoo," Bex patted him on the back. "We would never make you look bad in front of your girlfriend.” Rex and Lex snickered.

Dex rolled his eyes.

"Or should I say girlfriends?" Bex giggled. "We know about you and Biana."

Dex blushed a deep crimson. "Wh-what?" he stuttered. "I don't know what y-you're talking about."

Juline looked at the triplets and then back at Dex, puzzled.

Lex chimed in. "Oh yes you do! Remember that time-"

"Be quiet!" Dex interrupted. "We need to go or we'll be late.” He marched back to the leapmaster.

"Dex has a girlfriend! Dex has a girlfriend!" chanted the triplets, skipping around the room.

Dex blushed even more. "Mom!"

Juline smiled. "Okay kids, that's enough. Dex is right, you should go so you're not late."

Snorting with laughter, the triplets joined Dex under the leapmaster.

"You guys are the worst,” Dex muttered under his breath.

Before they glittered away, Bex whispered back, "Biana says we're cute. You wouldn't want to disagree with your girlfriend would you?"

Dex decided right then to slip a farting elixir into Bex's dinner that night.

***

Dex, holding his tray of lunch, looked around for his friends. He saw Sophie beckoning him over to a table near the back wall. He smiled and made his way toward it.

"What took you so long?" Sophie asked when he had sat down across from her, next to Marella. Fitz was also there, sitting next to Sophie, of course. "We usually get lunch together."

"Oh-um the triplets needed help with something..." Dex muttered as he helped himself to a brattail. He didn't want to reveal that, instead of helping the triplets(who were making faces at Stina from their table across the cafeteria), he had been daydreaming about what gift to give Sophie at the end of the school year, and while doing so he tripped and spilled carnissa root all over the girl next to him, who happened to be Maruca. It took him at least 5 minutes to help clean her off, and another 5 minutes for her to tell him to stop apologizing so much. He was still embarrassed.

"-matchmaking scrolls," Fitz had just finished saying. Dex came to his senses just in time to hear him.

"What about matchmaking scrolls?" he said through a mouth full of brattail. Marella rolled her eyes at him from his right, but he gave no notice of her.

"Oh I just got my first one," said Fitz. He was grinning.

‘Wonderboy sure looks happy. I wonder why...’ Dex thought sarcastically. Sophie had obviously made Fitz's list. She was probably at the very top, too.

"Really?" Dex asked, pretending to be interested, and trying not to glare at Fitz. Ever since he decided to bury the hatchet with him, he knew he had to keep his sarcastic comments to himself(most of the time).

"Yes!" Fitz then looked at Sophie, still grinning. She avoided his eyes and started tugging on her eyelashes. Dex stared at her. Fitz was too busy being lost in his own matchmaking world across the table, but Dex knew something was wrong with Sophie. He made a mental note to ask her later.

"Where's Keefe, anyway?" Dex asked. Sophie looked relieved that the subject had changed.

"What? Oh. Detention again,” Fitz replied. He began eating like he just realized he had food in front of him.

‘What a surprise,’ Dex thought.

"So," Marella said, leaning back in her chair. "What's with you and Biana?"

Dex choked and spluttered on his Youth in a bottle. "What? Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Well, Rex, Lex, and Bex are following Biana over here, and they keep nudging her and pointing at you. And laughing,” Marella said, smirking.

"What?" Dex whirled around to see Biana, who looked slightly uncomfortable but was politely smiling at the teasing triplets, heading over to their table. His heart skipped a beat. He jumped up.

"I need to, uh, go to the bathroom. See you later," And he walked quickly past Biana and the triplets, slugging Bex as he went.

In the bathroom Dex stared at himself in the mirror. ‘I'm such an idiot,’ Dex thought. ‘Why did I just run out of the cafeteria? Sophie probably thinks I'm so stupid. I swear I'm gonna get the triplets back someday...’

The bathroom door suddenly opened. Dex turned. "Oh hi, Keefe," he said when he saw the familiar messy blond hair and ice blue eyes. "I thought you had detention."

"I did," Keefe grinned as he crossed the bathroom to the mirror and began mussing up his hair some more. "Snuck out. I'm sure Lady Cadence won't notice."

"Yeah, whatever,” Dex said distractedly. He was staring off into space, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"What's with you? Oh wait, don't tell me. Is it Biana?" teased Keefe.

"What?" Dex had snapped out of his stupor to hear what Keefe said. "What are you talking about? Have you talked to the triplets lately? Oh I'm going to kill Bex..."

"No. Lucky guess. Looks like I was right," Keefe grinned.

Dex immediately blushed. He tried to change the subject. "S-so did you hear about Fitz getting his first matchmaking scroll?"

"What?" Keefe's grin immediately faded. "Oh. When-when did this happen?"

"I don't know," Dex said. "But he seemed awfully happy about it in the cafeteria. I bet Sophie is right at the top."

"Oh,” Keefe coughed. “Yeah.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Probably you're right. Well, I'd better go.” And he shuffled out of the bathroom, looking glum.

Dex stared at the door that Keefe had just closed behind him. ‘What's with him?’ he thought. ‘Oh, whatever. I'd better get back to lunch before Sophie sends Fitz to look for me here.’ And with that, Dex wiped his now sweaty hands-curse you Keefe and Marella- on his uniform and left the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I finally updated! Sorry it took me so frigging long to write this chapter. I had no inspiration whatsoever and didn't know what to write. I personally like the first chapter better than this one it just seems...well, better. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when I'm going to update next. It'll probably take like, another year since I still don't have a lot of inspiration.


End file.
